Reindeer
by Gaara's Plaything
Summary: On a boring mission to Snow Country, Naruto and Sasuke get trapped in a cave in a snowstorm. Now, how are they going to keep themselves from freezing to death? I wonder... Rated M for yaoi. SasuNaru.


**Yaoi!!! I love writing yaoi! Does this make me a yaoi fan girl? Probably not, since I do love straight lemons more. But still, yaoi and yuri are hot too! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

_**Reindeer**_

Stupid mission. Stupid, stupid mission that he was on, stuck with the stupid teme who was no fun at all, and really only good for sparring with. Naruto grumbled as the two of them headed even deeper into Snow Country for the stupid mission they were on. So what if Tsunade-baachan wanted this scroll to be delivered? Why did Sasuke-teme have to come along and probably screw things up for him? Stupid _boring _mission!

Sasuke was thinking similar thoughts, though not exactly the same, either. He'd been waiting _ages_ for his probation to end and to get a mission. Why the fuck had the Hokage sent him out with the dobe? He was annoying, loud and entirely too rash. Sure, they were best friends and stuff, but that didn't mean he wanted to be stuck on a mission with the idiot. It would have been fine if someone like Kakashi or Sakura had come along, but it was unfortunately just the two of them.

The scroll they were delivering was going to a man who Tsunade had informed them was apparently an important friend of the Daimyo's for both Fire and Snow. She'd probably known that Naruto would get all excited about going on this 'important' mission, (delusions of grandeur, much?) so Sasuke figured that was the reason the blond had seemed extremely happy during their mission. At least, until it got really, really cold. Now all he was doing was complaining about the weather.

Speaking of which… "Dammit! This snow is too cold! Why the hell does it have to be so cold?!"

Sasuke smirked at him. "It wouldn't be snow if it wasn't cold, baka," he sneered.

Naruto glared at him. "Fuck you, teme!" he snapped. "Just because you can use your stupid fire jutsu every now and then… Aargh! I hate it this cold! And I hate you, you stupid teme!"

Sasuke simply ignored him, making Naruto even madder. Who the hell did the stupid teme think he was? He was about to dish out another verbal lashing when a thunderous crash was heard, and instantly the two shinobi were on alert. Kunai were instantly in their hands as the crash sounded again, but neither of them could sense any chakra, so they were stumped.

Eventually Sasuke realised that it was coming from over a nearby ridge, and as the crashing sounded again, he indicated to Naruto, who nodded his head and the two of them moved swiftly to investigate. Cresting the ridge, they looked over to see…

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed. "That's reindeer!"

Indeed it was. This was obviously the territory of a rather large herd of reindeer, and as they watched, they discovered what the crashing was. Two males slammed their antlers together, and Sasuke suddenly had an inkling as to what was going on here. As the males continued to butt heads, Naruto started laughing.

"Haha!" he exclaimed. "They're fighting! Hey, that smaller one over there, I wonder if it's going to fight, too."

Sasuke looked over to where Naruto indicated, and realised that it was a female. So he was right. Briefly he wondered if they should leave them all alone, but Naruto was once again being an idiot. He was punching the air in front of them and whooping, though thankfully not loud enough to disturb the reindeer, or caribou. Same thing, really.

"Hey teme!" Naruto said suddenly. "When we get back home, we're gonna have a really good spar, ok?"

"Hn. Whatever."

Naruto glared at him. No fun whatsoever!

The larger male had beaten back his rival, and now was headed over to the female. Knowing what was about to happen, Sasuke really wanted to leave, but Naruto wasn't being cooperative about it.

"Hey!" he said. "The big one's going for the small one! What are they gonna… Ohhhh."

The male was now atop the female, and the two shinobi could clearly see what they were doing. "Haha!" Naruto laughed. "They're having sex! Hey teme, do you think that…"

Smack! Sasuke slapped Naruto upside his head. "Hey!" What was that for? I didn't say anything!"

"Hn. Not yet, but you would have," Sasuke told him. "Let's get going, dobe. We've got a mission to finish."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Naruto grumbled as he followed Sasuke back down the ridge.

As they continued travelling, the scenery stayed the same, all snow and trees with the occasional stray animal. There were no more encounters with any deer, so the incident earlier was pushed to the back of their minds as they concentrated on where they were going. The snow was falling harder as well, and the wind was making the temperature drop even more.

Eventually Sasuke realised that they were going to have to find shelter, and when he told Naruto, the two of them immediately and silently agreed that there wasn't much else of a choice. Searching the area, they eventually found a cave, and not for the first time, they both wished that someone else was with them in this mission as well. Naruto was leaning more strongly towards Yamato, who could have used his jutsu to make a shelter for them.

The weather was getting worse outside, and soon a storm was in full bloom. A couple of nearby trees were felled by the two shinobi and broken up to provide some cover for the cave mouth, though it was sloppy work compared to how efficiently Sakura could have done it with her chakra enhanced strength. Still, they were able to use a couple of the smaller ones, and even managed to gather some firewood before the full force of the storm hit them.

Naruto was currently sitting by the fire, warming his freezing hands over the warmth. "It's a good thing you've got that jutsu, teme," he remarked. "I swear I was losing feeling in my fingers and toes."

"Whatever. Just make sure you don't burn them in your enthusiasm, dobe," was the reply.

Dinner wasn't very good, unless you were Naruto, who'd bought some packs of instant ramen along. Sasuke just had standard rations that he ate without complaint, despite the fact that they were awful. Their water was a little, since Naruto had lost his canteen, but they had just enough to last them. This just meant that they had to share, but the blond had given him a 'look' when Sasuke told him this.

"Alright," he said. "But I warn you, if backwash in it, I'll kill you!"

Almost like it was perfect timing, just as they were about to open their sleeping bags and get some sleep, a _really_ strong wind suddenly blew into the cave, putting out the fire and half freezing them to death.

"Aargh!" Naruto yelled. "Why, oh why, did that have to happen?! Teme! We need to get more wood so you can start another fire!"

He was about to poke his head out to grab some wood, but Sasuke stopped him. "You idiot!" he hissed. "You can't go out there! It's too cold. You'll freeze your hands off!"

Naruto gulped as he stared out at the darkness, the gale force winds howling mercilessly around them. "What do we do then, teme?" he asked. "It's too cold with just our sleeping bags."

Sasuke felt his stomach plummet when he realised what all this meant. "We, uh," he stuttered slightly. "We h-have to share body heat."

Naruto's eyes widened, at least, Sasuke assumed they did. He couldn't exactly see them in the dark. "Are you kidding me?" the blond demanded. "You want us to sleep together!? Are you gay or something? Cos let me tell you, _I'm _not!"

"You dobe!" Sasuke hissed. "It's not about sex! It's about staying warm and surviving until tomorrow!"

Naruto was silent for a long time, contemplating their options. Sure, he knew the teme was right, they needed to stay warm. But he couldn't help thinking of the reindeer earlier, and if he had sex on his brain while sleeping with a guy? And not just any guy, his best friend! This was all too weird for him.

"Fine," he said eventually. "But you make sure you keep everything to yourself! I don't wanna catch Emo, you got it?"

Reluctantly, the two of them spread their bedrolls right next to each other, then got in and moved closer. They still weren't touching though, both still extremely uncomfortable with this. Sasuke could feel Naruto's tension, and he sure that was reciprocated. The last time Sasuke'd had to bunk down like this with a guy was in Sound, and he _really _didn't want to think about that!

"You know," Naruto said, "this isn't going to work like this. We, uh, need to be closer."

"I know what we need!" Sasuke snapped irritably, shifting closer to the blond.

Naruto'd had the same idea, though, and as a result, they were suddenly pressed really close to one another, close enough to _feel _the other. Even though that was the point, it made them both want to shoot apart, but though they were both too stubborn to move. So they lay there like that, pressed close and breathing the same breath.

He didn't know what Naruto was thinking, but Sasuke couldn't concentrate on anything other than the proximity of another person. No one had been this close to him since he'd dumped Ino. She'd been a distraction from his training, always fawning and all together too clingy. Naruto and Sakura had laughed their heads off when he'd told them this.

But being like this with Naruto was different; something was off in the way he was feeling. Why was his heart rate accelerated? Suddenly he realised that he had the urge to lean forward to kiss his friend, but he desperately squashed the idea. As Naruto had said, he wasn't gay, and neither was the last Uchiha. And yet, the urge wouldn't go away.

Naruto was experiencing something similar. More like the images from the deer were playing in his mind, and he was trying not to imagine Sasuke topping him like that. Contrary to what he'd said before, the blond was slightly interested in guys, even though he'd only dated girls before. Sure, his interest had never pushed him to pursue anything, and he was merely appreciative of other men. Especially Kiba. But that wasn't the point.

Lying there, so close to Sasuke, was actually making him want to pursue it. But he figured if he tried anything, then the teme would probably Amaterasu his ass so bad, he'd definitely never be cold again. And anyway, as close as they were now, they were warm. He just needed to relax, that was all. Think of something that had absolutely nothing to do with reindeer or warm Uchiha's. Easy, right?

After almost an hour of simply lying there and not getting anywhere near sleepy, Sasuke needed to shift to release tension in his body, but he didn't move right and ended up accidentally brushing his lips over Naruto's. He felt the blond freeze the instant it happened, and he did too, which really wasn't the best idea, since it left them nose to nose, literally.

"What the fuck?" Naruto whispered harshly.

Sasuke was about to move away when suddenly an arm reached out and held him in place. Was Naruto going to attack him? Steeling himself for that, Sasuke was quite surprised when the blond actually pressed his mouth harder against his. The kiss was intense, and the tension that had been building in the Uchiha for the last hour overflowed and he kissed him back. Arms were wrapped around freezing cold bodies as tongues warred for dominance.

Heat pooled between them and the cold was forgotten as hands roamed under jackets and shirts, finding toned muscles. Sasuke had no idea how or why exactly all this was happening, all he knew was that he was being touched the way he liked, and he was warm. Naruto's hand suddenly slipped inside his pants and he stiffened at the touch. The blond was cradling him roughly, but in a good way. He squeezed, and Sasuke moaned.

Suddenly Sasuke was pulling at Naruto's clothes, getting them off as fast as he could. The blond reciprocated this, and once they were naked, Sasuke pushed Naruto on his back and straddled him. It was only right that he topped, since he was the stronger of the two of them. Even with the passion they were feeling, he still needed to be the best.

But Naruto didn't seem to mind. Especially when Sasuke moved his hand down to grab him and began to push and pull. The blond arched his hips up as fire built deep within him at the pleasure this was causing. When Sasuke stopped, Naruto glared at him, but it went unnoticed as the Uchiha moved his body downward, and the Kyuubi container's eyes widened as he realised what his friend was about to do.

In one go Sasuke took Naruto's whole length into his mouth and the blond groaned in utter delight. Bobbing up and down, Sasuke proceeded to give him the best blow job of his entire life. His tongue occasionally flicked out as he moved up and down, and his fingers added to the pleasure as he toyed with his balls.

All of these things combined to give Naruto the most mind blowing orgasm he'd ever experienced, but when Sasuke moved upwards again and parted the blonde's legs, he managed to pant out, "In my pack… a tube… burn ointment… use that… will work!"

Sasuke reached over and rummaged through the pack, finding the tube Naruto'd indicated. He shrugged his shoulders and opened it, squeezing out some onto his hands. It felt just like lube, not that he'd admit to knowing what it felt like, but was cooler than it. He smeared a generous amount over Naruto's entrance and over his own stiff rod before plunging an ointment coated finger into the blonde's ass.

"Aagh!" Naruto cried as Sasuke used his fingers to stretch him.

The Uchiha pumped for a little while, making sure his partner was ready for him, then pulled his digits out and lined his greased up cock with the blonde's hole. One smooth thrust had him deeply imbedded inside the tight, warm passage, and he grit his teeth as Naruto clung to his cock tightly.

Naruto was completely overwhelmed once more as Sasuke proceeded to plunge in and out of him, making his own penis throb from the pleasure being delivered to him from the inside. Sasuke was getting dangerously close to his prostate, and as soon as he did, the pleasure was sure to double, perhaps triple.

Sure enough, after several minutes of thrusting, Sasuke shifted slightly over Naruto and went in deeper, hitting the prostate. Naruto yelped at the increase in the gratification he was receiving and cried out Sasuke's name.

"Oh, kami, Sasuke!" he yelled. "Fuck me!"

Sasuke leaned down and captured his lips with his as he reached his peak and spilled inside of the kyuubi container, feeling a wetness as Naruto also came all over them both. With a last cry of ecstasy, Sasuke collapsed on top of his lover, spent. For the next couple of hours the two of them continued to fuck until they both fell asleep from exhaustion.

The following morning when they woke entangled in one another's arms, sunlight was streaming in the cave opening. Birds were whistling and there were normal sounds that made the two of them realise that the storm was definitely over. They dressed then left the cave, continuing with their assigned mission. Silence reigned until one of them became frustrated by the tension.

"Aargh! Dammit teme!" Naruto yelled. "Are you going to be like this for the rest of the mission? Or maybe even the rest of our lives?"

"Hn."

"Fuck! You are _sooo_ Emo! So we had sex. Does this mean you're never going to speak to me again?"

Infuriated, Sasuke shoved Naruto against a tree, Sharingan swirling. The two of them stared into each other's eyes before the Uchiha leaned forward and administered a bruising kiss. Naruto responded eagerly, glad that Sasuke didn't seem like he was using then losing him. They pressed tightly together, grinding themselves into each other. Sasuke pulled away first and stared intently into Naruto's eyes.

"Dobe," he all but whispered. "When we get back to Konoha, I don't intend to let you out of _my_ bedroom for a few days, got it?"

Naruto grinned. "Got it," he confirmed as they shared yet another searing kiss.

_End._

**So there you go. A little trivia: Naruto got the tube of ointment from Sakura. I don't actually know why she gave it to him, but I was going to try and put it in the story, but it never came up. Oh well. I was thinking of writing a sequel, and it would also have an animal title, but I'll need a plot. I tend to fail at writing if I don't have even a small plot, so I'll have to think of one. Anyway, make sure you review. I wanna hear what you think. Just be nice, ok?**

**Oh by the way. It's ok for Sasuke to have Amaterasu too, isn't it? It's a Sharingan and therefore Uchiha thing, right? I was actually worried about whether or not he has it in the manga. Anyway, never mind.**


End file.
